Beck & Jade: InBetween Scenes
by violet.worlds
Summary: Before, after, and in-between scenes of Victorious written from the POV's of Beck and Jade.
1. Pilot: Beck

**This is my first attempt at a Victorious fic. It's a "missing moments" one in Beck/Jade's POV's. I plan to do every episode, but I need feedback: should I just do one POV for each or do one from both of their perspectives for each chapter? Let me know. Enjoy, and of course, review!**

Jade wasn't feeling well the day of the showcase. I tried to make her stay home, but you couldn't make Jade do anything. And since the show was on a Friday, she would have two days to rest afterwards so I wasn't worried.

Her performance was incredible, although she wasn't quite as energetic as usual. She texted me as soon as she got off stage, saying she wanted to leave, so I went backstage to help her carry her stuff out to my truck. Neither of her parents were there; her mom couldn't get off work and her dad didn't care. She said it didn't matter, but I knew she wished they were there.

While I waited for her outside of the changing room, I noticed some commotion going on. Trina Vega was screaming and I heard something about a swollen tongue. I hoped Andre would still get to do his number. The showcase was a huge deal for him: several music producers would be there, and even though the performance wouldn't be great with Trina singing, the talent behind it would still be visible. Trina didn't go onstage with Andre, though. Some girl I hadn't seen before performed and was amazing (she couldn't compare to Jade, of course.)

"You were amazing," I told Jade when she walked out of her room, and gave her a kiss on her forehead. It was burning hot. "But let's get you home," I added, frowning. I grew even more concerned when we left the darkness of the theatre: Jade looked exhausted and her face was paler than normal. I drove her back to my RV because no one was at her house and she didn't like being alone, despite what most would think. When we arrived I helped her into bed and gave her some medicine. Normally Jade refuses to take medicine, so her compliance worried me. She must be feeling terrible.

I sat next to her on the bed and she curled up on my chest. Within minutes she was fast asleep and I expected her to stay that way for a while, so I called her mom to tell her.

After two rings Leslie picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Mrs. West. It's Beck." Jade called her mom by her first name and so did I when it was just the two of us, but I called her Mrs. West in person out of respect.

"Beck! How was Jade at the showcase? I feel so bad for not being able to go, but my boss wouldn't let me take the day off…"

"She was amazing, Mrs. West, but she wasn't feeling too great this morning and now she has a temperature."

"Oh…that's not good. I'll leave work right away. Are you guys at home or in your trailer?"

"I brought her back to the RV and gave her some medicine. She's asleep, though, so you can probably stay at work. I doubt she'll wake up for a few hours."

"Well…are you sure, Beck? I don't want you to get sick, and I hate not being there for her, and I'm sure you have things to do…" Leslie loved Jade. I knew she felt bad for always working, but she needed the money: Jade's father refused to pay the tuition for Hollywood Arts.

"I don't mind a bit. Besides, it's probably better if we let her rest." I glanced down at Jade and stroked her hair.

"I suppose you're right. But if she needs me to come pick her up or bring anything, call me right away, okay, Beck?"

"Sure. I'll tell her I called you when she wakes up."

"Thanks so much, Beck.I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Mrs. West. I'll see you later."

"All right. Bye, sweetie."

I smiled as I hung up the phone. Leslie was the sweetest lady and the complete opposite of Jade. We got along really well, which was good because I knew if it weren't for her, her husband would forbid Jade from seeing me. I flicked the TV on and pulled Jade a little closer. She was gorgeous all the time, but her face was much more relaxed when she was asleep. I felt her forehead-it wasn't quite as warm as before. That was good.

After the girl who performed at the showcase-Tori?- ran out of Sikowitz's classroom, coffee dripping from her hair, halfway through her very first class at HA, Jade stalked back to her seat next to mine with a wide grin. I sighed. She'd probably scared the poor girl off for good. It was a shame, because she _was_ talented. Sikowitz sent Andre, Cat, and Robbie out to bring her back, but they returned saying she'd gone home. When the bell rang, Jade stood up and grabbed my hand, dragging me out of the classroom. We went to lunch and ordered our food. Jade wanted to sit with the others but I pulled her to a separate table.

"Why?" I asked her. "Why would you do that? That girl hadn't been here for even an hour, and now she'll probably never come back."

"Good!" Jade replied. "I don't want her here!"

"How do you know you don't want her here? You don't even know her name!"

"Actually, I do. Her name's Tori Vega, and she's Trina's little sister. I know I don't want another one of _those_. And anyway, why are you defending her? Did you _enjoy_ having coffee spilled on you? Or maybe you enjoyed her rubbing you. Well, fine. I'm sure she'd make a _great_ girlfriend."

_Here we go again_, I think. "Jade, you're being ridiculous. All I'm saying is that you should give her a chance."

"Oh, so you want to break up with me?" _Haven't heard that one before…_

"No! I don't want to break up with you!" She raises her eyebrows.

"Fine." She quiets down and opens her salad, dumping the tomatoes onto my food. We eat in silence for a few minutes before Jade looks up at me and says, "Do you love me?"

I pull her into a hug and she leans her head on my shoulder. "Of course I do," I say, and give her a kiss.

After the ABC improv-gone-wrong, I leave the classroom wanting to kill myself. Jade leaves the classroom looking like she wants to kill me. And Tori. With every passing second I feel worse, but I have two more classes before I meet up with Jade again. I'm not paying attention during geometry, and the teacher, Mr. Jerome, laughs when I answer his question of "Beck, did you have any trouble with the homework?" with "four," but looks concerned when I don't laugh in response. During my photography class I sit on a bench near the tree I'm supposed to be capturing and think about what I could possibly say to Jade to get her to forgive me.

The bell rings after what seems like hours and I immediately pack up my camera and head to Jade's locker. She's already there. I walk up behind her, and before she can get away grab her wrist and wrap my arms around her. "I'm so sorry," I whisper into her ear. "I'm an ungrateful idiot."

She pulls away to glare at me and I can see the hurt in her eyes. "You think?" she replies sarcastically. "What on earth would make you do something like that?"

"I don't know," I answer honestly. "I messed up big time."

Her eyes are downcast and I know I'm the luckiest guy in the world for her to still be standing here. "I just don't get it," she says quietly. "If you want to break up with me, you could have done in in private, not in front of all our friends." This is worse than I expected. I can handle an angry Jade, but when she's this quiet I must have really hurt her. I walk across the hall into the janitor's closet, still holding her hand. I flick on the lights and shut the door.

"I love you. More than you know. I don't know why I did that. You have every reason to never talk to me again, but I hope you know that wasn't me back in the classroom. I don't know what that was. Please forgive me, Jade…"

She hasn't looked up yet. I feel like the worst person in the world. I am. But she finally raises her eyes to look at me. They're a bit watery. I tense, waiting for her to push me away and leave, but she doesn't. Instead, she buries her face in my shoulder and mumbles, "Never do that again."

I lift her head up and kiss her for a long moment. When I pull away, she's glaring at me again. "We're going to the Scissor Shop tonight. I want a new pair for my locker, so bring your wallet. And if you really love me, you'll take me out for sushi afterwards."

She's back. That moment, one of very few in which Jade drops her normal personality to reveal a softer side, is gone. We'll never speak of it again.

"Sushi it is," I say. She wraps my arm around her waist as we walk out into the hallway, and I know I'm forgiven.

**Well, that didn't go **_**entirely **_**as planned. I'm not too happy with it, but hopefully I'll improve with a few more. I'll update ASAP- but that could be a while. I don't have too much time for writing these days. And don't forget to let me know if you want a chapter from both Beck's and Jade's perspectives for each episode!**


	2. Pilot: Jade

**So I'm going to do two shots for each episode, one from Beck's POV and one from Jade's. My goal here is to keep their characters true to how they're portrayed in the episodes but give them realistic depth. So far I'm finding it's a difficult balance, but hopefully I'll get the hang of it. Anyway, enjoy! **

**Oh, and by the way, I forgot to do this in the first section, so here it is:**

**Disclaimer-The show **_**Victorious**_**, its characters, and its ideas belong to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon, not myself. Any references in this chapter, the former chapter, and all chapters to come are not mine.**

When I woke up the morning of the showcase, the big showcase where all the big record labels sent representatives to pick out the best talent, I knew I was screwed. My head was pounding, I felt clammy, and I had those aches you get when you have the flu. _Crap_. But there's no way I'm skipping this, even if I sound terrible, so I groan and roll out of bed, pulling the cover off with me. My head spins when I stand up. Not good. I make my way to the bathroom, splash cold water on my face, and swallow a few painkillers, hoping they'll get me through the day.

Beck walks into my room as I'm curling my hair. "Hey, babe. How's it going?"

I almost tell him how awful I feel but I know he'll try and make me stay home, so I suck it up and tell him I'm fine. As we're leaving the house, though, he reaches for my hand and turns me to face him. "Sure you're okay, Jade? You're being kind of quiet."

"I'm not feeling too great is all. Don't worry, I'm fine." I shrug, hoping he won't press the issue. He doesn't, but I can tell he knows I'm understating it. We get into his truck and drive towards the school. Beck's taking me because I still have two freaking weeks before I get my license and my mom's at work. My dad doesn't give a flying chiz about my life. Not that I give a flying chiz about him being at the showcase, I just hate having to rely on Beck to get anywhere.

When we arrive at HA, Beck helps carry my bags into the dressing room. "Good luck, babe. I know you'll do great," he tells me, then gives me a long kiss before heading back to the auditorium.

When Lane calls me to get in line for my performance, I'm feeling ten times worse than when I woke up. I take a few sips of water right before I walk onstage. I give it my best, but I feel like I'm going to pass out by the end. It would be my stupid luck to get sick for one of my biggest chances. I know no director looked twice at me. I pass Andre, who's getting ready to go on with Trina Vega, and he tells me I was great. "Thanks," I say. I try to smile, because Andre's actually my friend, but it comes out as more of a grimace.

I text Beck while I change out of my costume and pack my bags.

To: Beck

Get me out of here. I can't stand another second in this stupid dressing room.

I hope to God he didn't turn his phone off, because performers aren't allowed in the auditorium and if the ballerinas I'm sharing the room with don't shut up I'm going to throw up. I might throw up anyway.

To: Jadelyn

You ok?

I can't stand it that he has my name in his phone as Jadelyn. I change it every chance I get but he always changes it back and I haven't gotten a chance to bring it up yet.

To: Beck

Just hurry up.

Lane calls the ballerinas out and suddenly I'm met with a faceful of pink tulle. "Get your butt out of my face!" I yell. The girl wearing the offending tutu jumps and gives me a terrified glance as she runs out of the room. _That's right. You better run._

To: Jadelyn

On my way, gorgeous. Love you. 3

I would never tell anyone, but I love when he says things like that.

Beck drops me off at home after school on Monday, and I'm feeling a little bad. Not for that Tori girl. She deserved having iced coffee dumped on her head. And if she comes back, which I doubt, she's in for it. No one goes around rubbing my boyfriend, so being the new girl doesn't give her any special right. I know Beck's upset, though. He wasn't mad at lunch, but he was quiet during the ride home and he hasn't texted me like he usually does. I decide I might as well apologize. It's not my normal approach, but if Trina's sister is at school tomorrow it'll be easier to keep Beck away from her if he's talking to me.

To: Beck

Sorry I dumped coffee on Tori's head.

To: Jadelyn

Really?

To: Beck

Really.

To: Jadelyn

Say it again.

To: Beck

No.

To: Jadelyn

Then you're not sorry.

At this point I'm ready to go hunt him down and find out why he's on her side, because it seems like only a matter of time before it's her instead of me. _Tori and Beck. Beck and Tori. _It sounds terrible, and it reminds me why I'm bothering to pretend to apologize. I grit my teeth and reply.

To: Beck

Yes I am. I kind of overreacted. She didn't even know you have a girlfriend, and I shouldn't have jumped on her like that. Or poured an iced latte on her head, or yelled at you during lunch. I just don't like when pretty girls are all over you like that…it's not an excuse, though. I didn't have any reason to do that.

It sounds heartfelt, and it's not complete bull. I do hate it when pretty girls are all over him.

To: Jadelyn

You're right, you didn't have any reason. But you don't need to worry, Jade. I love you, and no one's going to change that, especially not Tori.

I doubt he was thinking that when he asked if the dog could sleep in our room, but I let it go because I'm exhausted and not in the mood to yell at him.

To: Beck

Love you too. 3

I get into bed and switch off the lamp. I'm hoping Tori doesn't come back so Beck and I can both forget it ever happened when my phone buzzes again.

To: Jadelyn

If Tori's at school tomorrow you need to apologize in person.

So much for reassuring. Suddenly I'm angry, and even more tired, so I send off my usual reply and hope it blow my whole plan.

To: Beck

Whatever.

As I watch Beck and Tori after I forget to use the stupid letter _F_ to start my sentence, I can feel everyone's eyes switching between me and the scene unfolding in front of the classroom. First I raise my eyebrows in disbelief, then I just slump back into my chair in shock. Somewhere in there I threw in an unattractive face, but anyone who was watching their boyfriend make out with some girl they barely knew right in front of them probably would. The bell rang before I could get my scissors out of my bag to stab Tori or cut off her stupid hair or whatever, so I just stormed out of the room and went to my locker, fuming. I was furious with my friends who clapped when they kissed-were they even my friends?-, and furious with Beck for actually agreeing with Tori, but most of all I was furious with Tori and her nerve. I forgave Beck because he's my boyfriend and I love him and I definitely wasn't letting anyone near him after that. But Tori was in for it. Big time.

**So, how was it? Review! I like this better than the last chapter, but it's still not quite what I was aiming for, so give me feedback! I won't necessarily listen to it but it'll be taken into consideration.**


End file.
